The Misfortune of Aomine Daiki, the Loyal Son of Poseidon
by DragonSilhouette
Summary: It was an utterly stupid salvation befitting of an child of Aphrodite (composition: 90% looks, 8% battle skills, 2% brains), but Kise's idea was his last chance, and if this failed Aomine was seriously considering running away to Atlantis and living out the rest of his life with the fishes. Triton and Amphitrite had to be better than a pissed off Akashi out for blood. PJO AU.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and Percy Jackson and the Olympians are not mine.

 **Summary:** It was an utterly stupid salvation befitting of an child of Aphrodite (composition: 90% looks, 8% battle skills, 2% brains), but Kise's idea was his last chance, and if this failed Aomine was seriously considering running away to Atlantis and living out the rest of his life with the fishes. Triton and Amphitrite _had_ to be better than a pissed off Akashi out for blood. PJO AU. **Sequel to _The Plight of Midorima Shintarou, the Good Son of Apollo._**

 **Author's Note:** Don't expect another quick sequel to this, it's unlikely to happen :P Also, there is a brief, blink-and-you'll-miss-it AoKise part in this story, so look out for that :)

* * *

 **The Quest-keteers**  
 **Aomine Daiki** – Son of Poseidon  
 **Akashi Seijuurou** – Son of Zeus  
 **Momoi Satsuki** – Daughter of Athena

 **Other  
** **Kuroko Tetsuya –** Son of Hades **  
Takao Kazunari** – Son of Hermes  
 **Kise Ryouta** – Son of Aphrodite  
 **Midorima Shintarou** – Son of Apollo  
 **Kagami Taiga** – Son of Hephaestus

* * *

 **The Misfortune of Aomine Daiki, the Loyal Son of Poseidon**

* * *

First of all, no matter what _anyone_ said _it. was. not. his. fault._

That said, Aomine Daiki might have maybe sort of kind of had a little bit something to do with the events that led up to it.

Maybe.

Okay, _yes_ he was the one who baited that pack of hellhounds, _and_ those Laistrygonian Giants, _and_ that squad of cheerleading dracaena (what was up with that?), but honestly, Camp Half-Blood was getting kind of boring, the lava wall notwithstanding (that thing was out to get him), and even the monsters Chiron let into the forest every now and then were getting kind of tame. He needed a challenge, dammit, and the only way he was gonna get it was to sneak out of camp and attract every monster from Tartarus he could find.

And drag Tetsu along with him.

Okay, maybe he didn't need to do that.

Scratch that, he _definitely_ didn't need to do that.

Especially since Tetsu was still healing from that little trip to California to retrieve the Master Bolt, and he fell into this ditch full of scrap metal shortly after running into Takao (again, not Aomine's fault, shut up Kise) and Midorima hadn't had enough supplies to fully heal him and one of his wounds got infected and—

Well. The point was Tetsu wasn't in fighting condition, so it may have been a mistake to bring him along on one of Aomine's weekly monster hunts.

And now Tetsu was sitting in the infirmary in the Big House _(again)_ , inflicted with an unknown poison from one of those damn dracaena that not even Chiron could figure out the antidote to.

And everyone thought it was his fault.

With Akashi savagely hunting him down and Satsuki refusing to let him borrow her invisibility cap ("It's _your_ fault, Dai-chan, you should face the consequences for hurting Tetsu-kun!"), Aomine was kind of running out of options for his continued survival. It had gotten so bad he even resorted to begging Midorima for Virgo's lucky items ("Like hell, nanodayo.")

(He had great friends, Aomine did.)

Fortunately, salvation came in the form of Kise.

It was an utterly stupid salvation befitting of an child of Aphrodite (composition: 90% looks, 8% battle skills, 2% brains), but Kise's idea was his last chance, and if this failed Aomine was seriously considering running away to Atlantis and living out the rest of his life with the fishes. Triton and Amphitrite _had_ to be better than a pissed off Akashi out for blood.

And that was how Aomine found himself standing in front of the Oracle and asking her how he could escape the wrath of Akashi Seijuurou and maybe save Tetsu's life while he was at it.

His answer came in the form of a quest, and it went something like this:

1\. The Son of Poseidon shall sail on a ship given to him by Dad

2\. The Son of Poseidon shall find the answer to all his problems, thank gods

3\. The Son of Poseidon shall be ambushed by something he wouldn't expect

4\. Something bad that involved stone shall happen, and it shall be traumatic

5\. The only way to survive the trauma shall be to rely on the Son of Poseidon's amazing, reliable, not-homicidal friends

Aomine wanted to punch the Oracle. But the Oracle was creepy as Hades and he didn't feel like pissing off Apollo so he gave up and went off to plan for his exile to Atlantis.

Except it didn't work that way, because Poseidon found him on the beach and dragged him to the sea and summoned a _huge ass friggin' awesome badass ship and are those celestial bronze cannons_ and told him to go on that quest because Zeus was angry that Akashi was angry and apparently Zeus caring about his children's feelings was a thing now and Poseidon didn't want Zeus hounding him 24/7 and _just go clean up your mess, Daiki._

(He had great parents too, Aomine did.)

So there he was, sailing a ship to goddamn nowhere because the Oracle didn't give him any instructions other than sailing a ship period. He didn't even have the pleasure of having company because he didn't need a crew because, being a Son of Poseidon, he could control the ship with his mind and wasn't that just the coolest power ever?

(News flash: it wasn't. That honour belonged to Tetsu and his ability to summon an undead army of skeletons.)

Aomine sailed aimlessly for a few days before getting that ambush the Oracle promised.

Somehow, Akashi had found out about Aomine's secret quest (most likely through Kise, that bigmouthed prettyboy) and, determined to rip out his guts, dragged Satsuki with him to hijack a random cruise ship and sailed top-speed until they caught up with Aomine and boarded his ship like actual fucking Pirates of the Caribbean. And the entire time the people on the cruise ship didn't notice a thing. Good ol' Mist.

After facing Akashi's considerable wrath and subsequently ensuring the presence of nightmares for years to come (goodbye wet dreams, Aomine mourned), things finally settled down and Akashi took over the quest (typical) while Satsuki prattled on about camp and how Chiron was kind of angry at Aomine but not really and how Midorima and the Apollo cabin and Kagami were going crazy over Tetsu's condition and how the Aphrodite cabin was crying over the disappearance of the (quote) totally hot son of Poseidon (end quote and laugh at Aomine's face) and how Akashi had threatened the Grey Sisters into revealing the coordinates to the Sea of Monsters aka the Bermuda Fucking Triangle where he thought the Golden Fleece, a fancy magic blanket that could heal anything, could be found—

Wait.

What?

Aomine demanded for Satsuki to repeat that.

The Golden Fleece was a magic blanket that could heal anything and _what the Hades does something like that even exist; of course it does Dai-chan, I know you're Ahomine, but come on now, even the existence of the Golden Fleece is Ahomine-level knowledge._ It had been Midorima's idea, and Chiron had all but admitted that it was probably the only thing that could save Tetsu now but it had been lost for millennia and going out to look for it was probably gonna be dangerous—

But Aomine didn't care about any of that because his fucking best friend was dying and it was his fault and he was a fucking son of Poseidon and nothing was gonna stand between him and the only thing that could save Tetsu's life so help him—

And then they bumped into Scylla and Charybdis and they did a pretty good job of standing between him and the only thing that could save Tetsu's life.

Fucking sea monsters.

Aomine got out okay but he and Satsuki got separated from Akashi and now they were floating in the middle of the Sea of Monsters with only a dinghy and a two litre bottle of Sprite that Satsuki hogged to herself, the insufferable woman. She claimed because he was tanned he could deal with the heat better than she could but that was utter bullshit, he could tell, because he might not be the smartest fish in the sea but he'd known Satsuki since they were kids and it was clear as pure water when she was trying to screw him over.

So they sailed for a bit, argued for a bit, and after an eventful visit to a fucked up spa where they _stole Blackbeard's ship_ and Aomine got turned into a guinea pig and Satsuki had the laugh of her lifetime, they passed by an island of sirens where Aomine had the most amazing vision of boobs and _boobs and BOOBS and **BOOBS** and why did they all look like Kise—_

And then Satsuki hit him in the head and covered his ears with wax and that was that.

Eventually, they reunited with Akashi on an island entirely populated by sheep. It was a pretty good rendition of what paradise would look like (without the boobs), except Polyphemus the Cyclopes was there and he had the Golden Fleece and he was using it to lure satyrs for his lunch and _he had the Golden Fleece and he wasn't going to give it to them._

Aomine didn't remember what happened next but it involved him jumping out of their hiding place and lot of screaming and cursing and fighting on his part because Tetsu's life was at stake and Aomine was _not_ going to be the reason Tetsu died and the next thing he knew he was waking up in a stone cave and Satsuki and Akashi weren't with him and Polyphemus was gay and Aomine Daiki was going to marry Polyphemus the Cyclopes…?

What.

Just.

What.

Wait, this seemed familiar, why did this seem familiar—

THAT FUCKING ORACLE.

AS IF THE AKASHI-INDUCED NIGHTMARES WEREN'T ENOUGH.

TRAUMATIC HIS ASS, HE WAS GOING TO NEED FUCKING PSYCHOTHERAPY AND A SHIT-TON OF NECTAR.

So there he was, undergoing the most traumatic experience he would ever suffer through and wearing an actual fucking wedding dress because apparently he was the girl in this relationship _(this is for Tetsu this is for Tetsu goddamit Tetsu's life is worth getting married to a cyclopes or is it)_ when his friends—his amazing, reliable, not-homicidal (anymore) friends—came to his rescue and called off the wedding and beat the shit out of Polyphemus.

Aomine kind of wanted to kiss Satsuki and Akashi then. But he'd really rather not jeopardize their current not-murderous status.

(Plus he was peeved that he had actually been a damsel-in-distress, dress and all, and they were never going to let him live it down, he just knew it.)

Anyway, they got the Golden Fleece, slaughtered enough sheep to feed the camp mutton for an entire summer, and made their way back to Camp Half-Blood with the help of Aomine's new fishy-horsey-rainbow friends. They made it back in time (barely) to save Tetsu's life, thanks to Akashi's slave-driving and general threatening _I-will-murder-you-all-if-Tetsuya-dies_ presence.

And when all was said and done, Aomine Daiki could honestly say that everything he went through—Akashi's wrath, the fucked up spa, his traumatic engagement to Polyphemus—he would go through it all again just to see Tetsu gain back the colour on his cheeks and open his eyes, bright and healthy and living.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I didn't plan on making a sequel, let alone a series, but here you go. It's slightly more chaotic than Midorima's narrative because I perceive Aomine's thoughts to be more chaotic than Midorima's. It's also more adventure-based because it ended up like that. I tried my best so let me know how I did :)


End file.
